What should had happened that night,
by NekoxUsa
Summary: He came from the shadows and wished her goodbye, the fireflies hold secrets tonight. They have witnessed love, between an honerable woman and a criminal... One-shot. RE-DONE!


***I don't own Rurouni Kenshin* **

**Hi! This is such a classic anime I decided to write one for it ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Beautiful." I simply said as I watched the fireflies. Then someone came out of the shadows. I turned and quickly threw a fist at the stranger.<p>

"Orororor" He said. I paused and made an angry face. "Kenshin you baka! You scared me!" He got up. "Miss Kaoru" He said seriously. Something wasn't right…..

"Hai Kenshin?" I said back. He looked sad and he walked towards me. "Gomen, but I must go with the plan and go to Kyoto." My eyes widened and the world shattered around me.

"Nani?" I whispered before falling on my knees, but he quickly captured me. '_My body… I can't control it…' _

I wanted to scream, cry, yell, and beg. It was overwhelming. I felt like I was about to pass out. "Koaru-san!" He yelled and I was snapped out of my trance and I looked at him.

"Kenshin…" I stood up, but it wasn't me…

Kenshin hugged me, and I hugged him back. "I must go for the sake of everyone. Forget about me and become happy," He turned and left, I sniffled.

'_No…' _

He walked towards the woods.

'_Onegai…' _

He was beginning to disappear. I reached out and grabbed his kimono. He stopped. "Let go," He said.

"No!" I yelled and tears fell down my cheeks. I sobbed but didn't let go. "But you can't leave! Not like this!" I cried.

He turned to me and smiled kneeling in front of me. "I have to Miss Kaoru, that I must." I hugged him and we fell to the floor, his body on top of mine.

"Miss Kaoru..." he whispered. I blushed but this seemed, like it was supposed to happen. He pressed his lips onto mine and my eyes widened.

His hand entwined with mine. He sat up and he pulled apart. "Onegai, Miss Kaoru. Let me," He simply said. Then he kissed her again, this time placing his hand on the back of her head and he brought her closer to him.

"Kenshin…" She replied as she kissed him back. He parted and looked at her lovingly. "I love you Kaoru, Gomen." He grabbed her gently and set her down on the ground.

She was a little scared at first, but she closed her eyes. "Hai, go ahead." She simply said before he made love to her.

She screamed but utterly trusted him.

It ended and Kaori felt… like a woman. He placed his clothes back on and gave her a final kiss. But the he looked guiltily at her, his eyes wide in horror of the past events. "Gomen, Miss Kaoru, I-I didn't want to…." I shook my head and brought his lips to mine.

"I understand." His hair was out and not in his normal ponytail and he smiled. "Miss Kaoru, forgive me. I didn't mean to…" But I rested my head on his chest.

"Ok, Leave before I change my mind." He gave me my kimono and left. After changing I watched as he left. Sinking to my knees a breeze blew my hair. The fire flies flew around, gleaming.

'_Why did I let him go!' _

I yelled mentally. Then the horror set in. I bent over and sobbed my back arching in pure madness. I pounded the ground with my fist.

_Kenshin _

"Did you tell the wench your goodbyes?" the officer said. I turned my fierce gaze towards him. "Hai." I said before we walked on. I heard something behind us but the officer grabbed me. "Hide." He said.

We jumped into a tree as high as we could and we watched. Kaoru came out of the woods. "Kenshin!" My heart shattered. '_Miss Kaoru…' _She ran around calling my name I saw her tears stain the ground.

The officer cut a bit of his arm and let the blood drip onto the sword. The officer jumped to the ground and Kaori faced him. I panicked and sended him an energy warning. He gave me a glare.

'_I won't hurt her.' _I nodded but placed a hand on my sheath and a thumb under the hilt. He walked towards her and Kaoru stepped back in confusion.

"Where is Kenshin!" Kaoru said while taking a defensive stance. "Oh, the manslayer? He didn't put much of a fight…" Kaoru gasped. "W-What do you mean!"

He smiled and revealed his sword under the moonlight. She placed her hand over her mouth and tears fell. The blood dripped onto the floor.

"Of course, under orders of my master the body has been disposed of." Kaoru fell to her knees. "Kenshin…" She began as horror stained her face.

"He seemed pretty upset do die. Oh well. Why? Were you of importance to him?" Kaoru sat there crying she grabbed a stick close to her.

"You killed Kenshin...Baka!" She yelled she stood up and placed the stick as a sword's offensive position. "I hate you!" She raced towards him yelling and sobbing in grief. I wanted to jump out and stop her tears but I couldn't.

I knew why the officer was doing this, making her suffer less by telling her I died. She swung at his head and aimed recklessly. He dodged everyone before a clang was heard and the sword was in its sheath.

Kaori's stick was broken in half and she trembled. "I am also a manslayer. Go back foolish girl. You stand no chance." With that he hit her with his hilt behind the head and she gasped before falling to the floor; closing her eyes.

He walked towards the tree and stopped. "She will be out for a while, what did you do to her?" I sighed. He understood as he began to walk ahead.

'_Kaoru san… goodbye….' _I thought to myself. But I paused in utter amazement she stood up. "I-I'm not one yet!" She said, her voice filled with pain but she stopped. She saw me and smiled.

"I understand…" She said before she let out a final grunt and fell limp onto the ground. Kenshin winced at the sound but kept walking. _'stay strong...'_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? XDDD R&amp;R please. Flames welcome :D I also edited this so no more 'Kaori' :)<strong>


End file.
